


Ten little soldiers

by Lhumyaki



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: English fic even if I don't speak English, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki
Summary: A little girl find in his grandfather's old stuff a big box, who is sealed with a lot of sticky tape... of course, she tries to open it, with success, finding old suits, guns, random stuff and photos. All are certainly the key to access his grandfather's memories from the past, when he was in army.But sometimes, memories better to stay unlock.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I'm a bit nervous to post this fic, because it's the first time I wrote a story with several chapter in English, but I hope it will work!

Anna knew she wasn't allowed to go in the attic. Because, you know, it's old, dusty, and the floor is not safe, it could be dangerous, this kind of stuff that Anna didn't care.  
But it was so boring here! Everyone was sleeping! Yes, it was only 6:00 am, but who cared?! Anna was not asleep, and now, she got bored.  
So, yeah, she went to the attic, braving the prohibition. And she actually liked it. She was... _excited_. Sneaking towards the banned room, being silent and fearing the slightest song coming from the bedrooms.

She finally managed to go upstairs and opened the hatch.

Anna was amazed. Everything looked so... old? But in a good way. Not like "Oh no, this thing is really old, it's disgusting!" but "Wow, look at these stuffs! They certainly been through so much! It's amazing! I want to know their story!"

She walked here and there, taking random things and thinking about what could have been theirs uses, and what kind of feelings linked these to their old owner before getting throwned here.

Then, she saw the box.

It was a big, old cardboard box. And by 'big' Anna meant 'enormous'. Sticky papers were all around, as if someone wanted to seal it. And, writing with a big, black marker: dad'stuff.  
The little girl made a small noise. She knew this handwriting, it was daddy's! And, when daddy said 'Dad', he meant her grandfather, the only one she knew: Sarge.  
Well, actually, his real name wasn't Sarge, but everyone called him like this, so...

Sarge was a real mystery to her. He didn't talk too much about the past, especially abput the time when he was in the army. Each time Anna approached him with this subject, he changed it to talk about her, or her parents took her away, giving sorry look. But now, with that box...  
She smiled. She will open it, and discover her grandfather's past!  
________________________

Sarge got up at 6:30 am, following his old habits. He tried to make some pushup, but gave up after nine of them. He was old and weak, and he hated it.  
He was going to the dining room to have breakfast, when suddenly a red fury came in front of him.

"Sarge!" the little girl exclaimed. "Who are these people?!"

She showed a picture with eleven person in, all standing in colored suit, helmet off (except for the brown one), trying to strike a pose. They looked as a big family.  
His eyes became bigger.  
"How did you get that?!"  
The girl stared at him. Maybe because his voice was higher than usual, filled with sort of panic and sadness.  
"It was in the box in the attic" she finally said.  
"I know where it came from, I asked you _how_ , not _where_!" he shouted.  
Anna remained silent. Maybe feeling guilty? No. More like scared.

His grandfather sighed. "Look, An', I'm... I'm sorry, OK?" God, he was really bad in making excuses. "It's just... if I sealed that box, it's not for fun. And you're too young to heard this story. Now, give me this photo back. Please."

She wanted to protest, to say 'no!' and run away with her piece of memory from her grandfather, insisting to know what happened, who are these guys with Sarge?!  
"... alright" she gave up, handed the precious picture.

The old man smiled softly. "Thank you, sunshine".  
Anna was beginning to slowly went back to the leaving room, when Sarge suddenly spoke up.

"The Reds and Blues. That was our name. The worst soldiers ever.... we saved the world, and beat up three of the best soldiers' ass. I'll tell you these stories later, when you will be old enough. Good memories."  
Then, he walked back to his room.

He didn't want Anna to see his tears.


	2. Chapter 1: And then there were eight.

Sarge looked at the picture in his hand. Everyone was there, posing. Well, trying.

_In the left , Sarge was shouting to Grif who was distracting Simmon with stupid talk. Then you could see Donut striking a fabulous pose, hiding by the way Doc. Lopez was standing further the group._  
Near Doc, Tucker was making an attempt to impress Sister with his sword, and Caboose was waving with a big smile.  
Finally, Washington and Carolina was trying to supervise the Reds and Blues, unsuccessfully. 

The old man closed his eyes. The freelancers... the greatest soldiers, trained to be the best, wich could survive with 10 bullets in the stomach.

Wash and Carolina were the first to go.  
________________________

"Everyone, run!"  
"Carolina! What are you doing?!"  
"I'm staying; someone need to stop them! Wash, go with the Reds and Blues!"  
"No way! There are dozens of these guys, you can't handle it yourself!"  
"So what? You think you can?"  
"No!"  
"Then, I will take charge of them!"

Sarge was running behind his men, hearing the discussion between the two formers freelancers. A rapid look backwards showed him Washington taking a step towards Carolina, posing his hand on her shoulder.

"You can't. Not alone."

The Red Colonel reached the Reds and Blues, who had all stopped, waiting for the rest of the group.  
"Sarge, what Wash and Carolina are doing?" Tucker asked.  
Maybe they heard him, maybe they don't. But the two freelancers turned back and ran at the simstroopers.

"Go ahead" Carolina said. "We will join you later"  
"What? Why?"  
"Carolina and myself will fight these soldiers; they're not too much, it should be easy." explained Washington.  
"Let me help you!"  
"No Tucker. Wash and me are more than enough to do that. Go with the others."  
"But..."  
"Tucker, please."  
"... alright then. But you'll come back, right?"  
"Of course."

Tucker nodded and everyone began to run again in a safe place to wait their friends.  
________________________

It's been almost three hours now. Three hours they were waiting. Three hours they were standing in the silence. No one knew what to say.

Everything happened so fast.  
First, they were on the way to Chorus, after a trip to brought back stuff still in Blood Gulch.  
Next, they received a distress signal from a small planet. It was an emergency.  
Then, they landed on the planet to help.  
Finally, bullets flying everywhere, killing the pilot and making the Reds and Blues to run away.

And now, they were waiting for Washington and Carolina. Because they knew they'll come back. They were Freelancers after all.

"Why they're still not there?" Tucker suddenly spoke up.  
Irritation and worrying could be heard in his voice.  
Nobody but Caboose cheerfully responded.  
"Oh, Tucker don't worry! Washingtub and Carol said they will join us soon!"  
"Caboose, it was three hours ago!"  
"See? Soon!"

The aqua soldier didn't even look at the big blue guy and returned to his thoughts.  
"They promised they'll come back..." he muttered to himself.

And everyone heard him.

But everyone stayed quiet.

Because no one wanted to say out loud what everyone was thinking.  
Because it wasn't possible. Not for them.  
Because they were Freelancers, and Freelancers were a pain in their ass for far too long now for that. They were like, immortals.  
Because if someone say it, it gonna be real.

But it couldn't. No way.

They couldn't be _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I must admit, I find this chapter pretty weak. But I don't know how to handle Wash and Carolina... so I hope it's not as bad as I think.  
> Though, the next chapter should be better, don't worry about that!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> _________________
> 
>  
> 
> Agents Washington and Carolina: out.


	3. Chapter two: and then there were six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... hello? It's been a while, right?
> 
> Sorry, I had some difficulties with a passage in the chapter, then I fell out of RvB, but with the new season, I think I'm in again!

With still the picture in his hand, Sarge began to move to the attic, where the box was.  
Once there, he could see his old stuffs on the ground, all around the box.  
He sighed. Anna really made a mess.

He began to slowly put the pieces of memories back in their place, trying not looking too long at them. But it was hard, and he couldn't help but stop on something.  
A cup.  
A big red cup he received for his birthday, with writing on it "Best Sargent", that Sarge used to drink his black coffee in... and sometimes tea. But he would never admit it.  
He always thought the one who would offer him this kind of gift being Simmons, with his daddy issues. Actually, it was Donut.

_"I couldn't choose between the lightish-red one and the red one. So I decided to take both and let you pick the one you prefer!"_

He left the pink to Donut.

The other gift he didn't expect was the one from Grif's sister. Actually, he didn't expect anything from her and the others blues. He even thought it was another trap... well, you're never really sure with the 'enemy'.

_"You know, in a first time, I didn't think to offer you something. I mean, you're old and I barely know you, and Dext' don't like when I offer gift to kind old man I just met and only know the name since this time back in Hawaii with Mr Spencer..." Sarge nodded. "Wait, what?" he added right next. "Then, I thought 'Well, he's not REALLY kind, so it must be different' and I asked to Donut what kind of things do you like. So, there." She gave him a box. When he opened it, it was full of cosmetics. Well. Donut suggested her._

Now he thought about it, these two were closer than you could think. It was certainly because of that they...  
Here we go. The memories were coming back.  
________________________

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if Wash and Carolina come here and don't find us?"

Everyone looked at Tucker.  
And, once again, nobody said anything.

Sarge eventually decided to speak.  
"Tucker..."  
But a scream interrupted him.

"They are there!" Simmons, who was watching by a tiny window in the building, yelled.  
"I knew it!" Tucker exclaimed. "See? I told you they will come back!"  
He wasn't talking to someone specific.  
"No, no, I mean them, THEM!" the cyborg rectified.  
"What?"

They all ran to the window to see a group of soldiers in black and green armour who were leading to them.  
"Fuck!" Grif said, talking for everyone.  
"We have to move" grunted Sarge.  
"What? But what if..?"  
"I'm sorry Tucker, but if Wash and Carolina would come back, I don't think these guys should be here" explained Doc with, indeed a sorry voice.  
"But..."  
"We should go. Now!" Simmons said.

With that signal, they all get out and began to ran while firing.  
__________________

People were running, screaming, crying.

The Reds and Blues were arrived in a village, and the soldiers who chased them decided to shoot its inhabitants instead of the Simstroopers.  
An evacuation finally began, but it was already too late for a lot of them.

"Why are they firing on them? I thought they wanted us?!" Sister exclaimed while hiding behind a wall with everyone.  
"The fuck I know??" her brother answered.  
"Ladies, less talking, more shooting!" Sarge reminded them.

"Now!" Tucker said, indicating they needed to move.

Soon, they all arrived in a field outside the city. They hide behind several rocks; Sarge, Tucker and Caboose behind one, Grif and Simmons behind another one and Doc, Donut and Sister behind the last one.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Did they just stop shooting..?" asked Doc in a little voice.  
"I think..." Tucker responded.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before hearing footsteps.  
"Emily, get faster! We need to...!"

A bang.

"Mummy..?" a tiny voice called.

At the voice, the Reds and Blues all decided to see what was happening, worried.  
A little girl was on the large, bloody field. At his feet, a woman, her mother's corpse.  
Something shined in the distance.

Donut was the first to notice. He left his rock's protection and began to run towards the child.  
"Wait, Donut!" called Sister, following him instantly.  
"Kai..!"

Two bangs.

The two simstroopers fell.

"KAI!"  
"Donut!"

The world seemed to froze for an instant. Then...

The girl fell on the ground at her turn. And everything moved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for today! The next chapter is almost done, then... I don't know, I hope I'll write something!  
> _________________
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Agents Washington and Carolina: out.  
> Donut and Sister: out.

**Author's Note:**

> And... done! I hope you guys appreciated this prologue!  
> So, yeah, it's not a happy story.
> 
>  
> 
> -English is not my first language, so I certainly made mistakes. Please, tell me if you see one of them, I take all advices!-


End file.
